


How Does He Tell Him?

by Destiel_Writer1324433



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbroken Castiel, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Writer1324433/pseuds/Destiel_Writer1324433
Summary: Cas finally decides to tell Dean how he feels about him. But how will Dean react?





	How Does He Tell Him?

Cas stands right outside Dean's room, his knuckle above the door, as if contemplating whether to do this or not.

"No," he thought, "he deserves the truth."

But then, thoughts of rejection floated into his mind. What if Dean didn't feel that way about him? Would it strain their relationship? Would they still be able to be friends?

"I already made up my mind. I have to do this," Cas thought.

Cas knocks on the door.

"Come in," Dean said.

Cas walks in, closing the door behind him. Dean looks up at him from the TV.

"Hey Cas," he says, "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you," Cas replies.

"Alright, shoot," Dean says, turning off the TV.

Cas almost regrets coming here. But he inhales deeply, sits down on the bed, and starts to talk.

"I, um... I-" Cas says, "I'm sorry, I seem to be having trouble speaking."

Dean just looks at Cas, puzzled.

"I have... certain.. feelings for you," Cas says.

"What kind of feelings?" Dean asks, beginning to fear what Cas would say.

"I think... no, I am in love with you."

Dean's jaw slightly drops, eyes wide.

"I wanted to tell you that I want to not be your friend nor your brother, but something else... if you want?" Cas asks, hopeful.

Dean just sits there looking at Cas. How will he tell him?

"Um... here's the thing Cas," Dean slowly replies.

Cas's expression changes, now realizing the worst.

Dean feels sorry for him at that. But he has to make it clear.

"I'm sorry Cas, but..."

"But?" Cas interrupts.

"I don't... feel that way about you."

Tears start to well in Cas's eyes. Dean notices and feels like hiding in a hole somewhere. Cas just wipes his eyes and walks out of the room, slightly slamming the door behind him. Dean feels bad and almost goes to talk to him, but then decides to just let him have his space.

Cas just cries that night, refusing entry to anyone who comes to knock at his door. He regrets saying everything he just did to Dean. He thinks that he must be cursed, as he fell in love with a man who could never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, ever... but please feel free to be harsh. All criticism appreciated very much!


End file.
